Filmy Marvela
Filmy Marvela 'czyli zbiór wszystkich filmów; które już są oraz te, które powstają. Powstałe XX Wiek * Doctor Strange (1978) * Captain America (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) * Kaczor Howard (1986) * Faceci w Czerni (1997) * Powrót Niesamowitego Hulka (1988) * Hulk przed sądem (1989) * Punisher (1989) * Kapitan Ameryka (1990) * Fantastic Four (1994) * Generation X (1996) * Blade - Wieczny łowca (1998) * Nick Fury (1998) * X-Men (2000) XXI Wiek * Blade - Wieczny łowca 2 (2002) * Spider-Man (2002) * Faceci w Czerni 2 (2002) * Daredevil (2003) * Hulk (2003) * X-Men 2 (2003) * Blade - Mroczna Trójca (2004) * Punisher (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Elektra (2005) * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2005) * Man-Thing (2005) * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) * Fantastyczna Czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera (2007) * Ghost Rider (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Iron Man (2008) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Punisher: Strefa Wojny (2008) * X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Kick-Ass (2010) * Thor (2011) * X-Men: Pierwsza klasa (2011) * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie (2011) * Ghost Rider 2 (2012) * The Punisher: Dirty Laundry (2012) * Niesamowity Spider-Man (2012) * Avengers (2012) * Faceci w Czerni 3 (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * The Wolverine (2013) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Venom: Truth in Journalism (2013) * Thor: Mroczny świat (2013) * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014) * Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 (2014) * X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) * Wielka Szóstka (2014) * Kingsman: Tajne służby (2015) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2015) * Deadpool (2016) * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów (2016) * X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Logan (2017) * Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Kingsman: Złoty krąg (2017) * Thor: Ragnarök (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) 2018 * Ant-Man i Osa - 16 lipca * Venom - 19 października * Spider-Man Uniwersum - 13 grudnia Nadchodzące 2019 * Silver & Black - 8 listopada * Mroczna Phoenix - 2 listopada * Captain Marvel - 8 marca * New Mutants - 22 lutego * Avengers 4 - 3 maja * Gambit - 7 czerwca * Faceci w Czerni - 14 czerwca * Spider-Man The New Avengers - 5 lipca 2020 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 '' '''możliwe że powstaną * Black Widow (?) * Thor 4 (?) * Doctor Strange 3 (?) * Iron Man 4 (?) * Black Panther 2 (?) * Capitan Marvel 2(?) * The Punisher(?) * Namor(?) * Captain America Fallen Son(?) Inne * Hardcase (1993) * Firearm (1993) * Power Pack (1991) Ciekawostki * Zamiast filmu Planet Hulk, bohater otrzymał występ w filmie Thor: Ragnarok. * Ogłoszono, że do 2020 roku powstanie 20 filmów Marvela oraz 10 DC. * W 2018 premierę będzie, miało aż 6 filmów, czyli najwięcej. * Deadpool, Nick Fury, Silver Surfer i Colossus mieli powstać w 2014. * Logan to ostatni film z Hugh Jackmanem w roli Wolverina. * Filmy takie jak Black Widow czy Nick Fury to tylko domysły. * Prawdopodobnie film o Collosusie nie powstanie lecz ma to być wyjaśnione jego obecnością w New Mutants. * Studio Sony Pictures postanowiło anulować kontynuację serii Spider-Man (Sinister Six, który miał powstać w 2016 roku), a zamiast tego podjąć współpracę z Marvel Studios. Zapowiedź reboota filmu o Spider-Manie przesunęła daty premier filmów Fazy Trzeciej Marvel Cinematic Universe źródło. * Film Inhumans był zapowiedziany na 2019 rok lecz zamiast filmu ma powstać serial. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Zawartość